Field of the Invention
This invention relates to murine, chimeric, humanized and human antibodies and fragments thereof that bind with high selectivity and frequency to pancreatic cancer cells and to a lesser extent to other cancer cells and not appreciably to normal pancreatic cells or pancreatitis. In preferred embodiments, the antibodies or fragments are PAM4 antibodies or fragments. The subject antibodies are of use in cancer detection, diagnosis and therapy, particularly for pancreatic cancers. In particular embodiments, the subject antibodies are of use for detection and/or diagnosis of the earliest stages of pancreatic cancer.
Related Art
Pancreatic cancer is a malignant growth of the pancreas that mainly occurs in the cells of the pancreatic ducts. This disease is the ninth most common form of cancer, yet it is the fourth and fifth leading cause of cancer deaths in men and women, respectively. Cancer of the pancreas is almost always fatal, with a five-year survival rate that is less than 3%.
The most common symptoms of pancreatic cancer include jaundice, abdominal pain, and weight loss, which, together with other presenting factors, are nonspecific in nature. Thus, diagnosing pancreatic cancer at an early stage of tumor growth is often difficult and requires extensive diagnostic work-up, often times including exploratory surgery. Endoscopic ultrasonography and computed tomography are the best noninvasive means available today for diagnosis of pancreatic cancer. However, reliable detection of small tumors, as well as differentiation of pancreatic cancer from focal pancreatitis, is difficult. The vast majority of patients with pancreatic cancer are presently diagnosed at a late stage when the tumor has already extended outside of the capsule to invade surrounding organs and/or has metastasized extensively. Gold et al., Crit. Rev. Oncology/Hematology, 39:147-54 (2001). Late detection of the disease is common, and early pancreatic cancer diagnosis is rare in the clinical setting.
Current treatment procedures available for pancreatic cancer have not led to a cure, nor to a substantially improved survival time. Surgical resection has been the only modality that offers a chance at survival. However, due to a large tumor burden, only 10% to 25% of patients are candidates for “curative resection.” For those patients undergoing a surgical treatment, the five-year survival rate is still poor, averaging only about 10%.
Early detection and diagnosis of pancreatic cancer, as well as appropriate staging of the disease, would provide an increased survival advantage. A number of laboratories are proceeding on the development of a diagnostic procedure based upon the release of a tumor-associated marker into the bloodstream as well as detection of the marker substance within biopsy specimens. The best tumor associated marker for pancreatic cancer has been the immunoassay for CA19.9. Elevated levels of this sialylated Lea epitope structure were found in 70% of pancreatic cancer patients but were not found in any of the focal pancreatitis specimens examined. However, CA19.9 levels were found to be elevated in a number of other malignant and benign conditions, so that currently the assay cannot be used for diagnosis. However, the assay is useful for monitoring, the continued increase in CA19.9 serum levels after surgery being indicative of a poor prognosis. Many other monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) have been reported with immunoassays for diagnosis in varying stages of development. These include but are not limited to DUPAN2, SPAN1, B72.3, Ia3, and various anti-CEA (carcinoembryonic antigen, or CEACAM5) antibodies.
Antibodies, in particular MAbs and engineered antibodies or antibody fragments, have been tested widely and shown to be of value in detection and treatment of various human disorders, including cancers, autoimmune diseases, infectious diseases, inflammatory diseases, and cardiovascular diseases [Filpula and McGuire, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents (1999) 9: 231-245]. The clinical utility of an antibody or an antibody-derived agent is primarily dependent on its ability to bind to a specific targeted antigen associated with a particular disorder. Selectivity is valuable for delivering a diagnostic or therapeutic agent, such as drugs, toxins, cytokines, hormones, hormone antagonists, enzymes, enzyme inhibitors, oligonucleotides, growth factors, radionuclides, angiogenesis inhibitors or metals, to a target location during the detection and treatment phases of a human disorder, particularly if the diagnostic or therapeutic agent is toxic to normal tissue in the body. Radiolabeled antibodies have been used with some success in numerous malignancies, including ovarian cancer, colon cancer, medullary thyroid cancer, and lymphomas. This technology may also prove useful for pancreatic cancer. However, previously reported antibodies against pancreatic cancer antigens have not been successfully employed to date for the effective therapy or early detection and/or diagnosis of pancreatic cancer.
One suggested approach for delivering agents to a target site, referred to as direct targeting, is a technique designed to target specific antigens with antibodies carrying diagnostic or therapeutic agents. In the context of tumors, the direct targeting approach utilizes a labeled anti-tumor monospecific antibody that recognizes the target tumor through its antigens. The technique involves injecting the labeled monospecific antibody into the patient and allowing the antibody to localize at the target tumor to obtain diagnostic or therapeutic benefits. The unbound antibody clears the body.
Another suggested solution, referred to as the “Affinity Enhancement System” (AES), is a technique designed to overcome deficiencies of direct tumor targeting by antibodies carrying diagnostic or therapeutic agents [U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,395 (1993), Barbet et al., Cancer Biotherapy & Radiopharmaceuticals 14: 153-166 (1999)]. The AES utilizes a labeled divalent hapten and an anti-tumor/anti-hapten bispecific antibody that recognizes both the target tumor and the labeled hapten. Haptens with higher valency and antibodies with higher specificity may also be utilized for this procedure. The technique involves injecting the antibody into the patient and allowing it to localize at the target tumor. After a sufficient amount of time for the unbound antibody to clear from the blood stream, the labeled hapten is administered. The hapten binds to the antibody-antigen complex located at the site of the target cell to obtain diagnostic or therapeutic benefits, while the unbound hapten rapidly clears from the body. Barbet mentions the possibility that a bivalent hapten may crosslink with bispecific antibodies, when the latter are bound to the tumor surface. As a result, the labeled complex is more stable and stays at the tumor for a longer period of time.
There remains a need in the art for antibodies that exhibit high selectivity for pancreatic cancer and other types of cancers, compared to normal pancreatic tissues and other normal tissues. Specifically, there remains a need for antibodies that perform as a useful diagnostic and/or therapeutic tool for pancreatic cancer, preferably at the earliest stages of the disease, and that exhibits enhanced uptake at targeted antigens, decreased binding to constituents in the blood of healthy individuals and thereby also optimal protection of normal tissues and cells from toxic therapeutic agents when these are conjugated to such antibodies. Use of such antibodies to detect pancreatic cancer-associated antigens in body fluids, particularly blood, can enable improved earlier diagnosis of this disease, so long as it differentiates well from benign diseases, and can also be used for monitoring response to therapy and potentially also to enhance prognosis by indicating disease burden.